


Was I Misundertood.

by Mxfanfic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hope, Lizzie Saltzman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxfanfic/pseuds/Mxfanfic
Summary: Penelope and Josie finding there way back to each other..It’s cute, little angst.





	Was I Misundertood.

How was love not enough? Stories of the ‘one’ ideal person in the world for you had been told like a stuck record. Then .. why? After all the stories , why was being with her person so hard. Penelope loved Josie, the type of love that meant despite how much the break up would destroy her, she did it, to save Josie from her own emotions and turmoil over her sister. Penelope truly felt the gut-renching, heart pounding love for the Doe eyed brunette with a heart of kindness. 

The cold, icy chilled facade lasted a few days, as she strutted around school by day, crying soundlessly in her room between the sheets at night. She would be the ‘bitch’ Josie needed for her world to keep turning and family to keep functioning. She would walk towards chemistry parting the teenagers like a Red Sea, sneering as Hope laughed quietly to her side. Smacking a kids books to the ground. Satan. She could be Satan, only for Josie. 

It was a Wednesday night, Hope held her, pulled her close to her chests and rocked her softly while she cried, whispering sweet thoughts. They spooned, friends supporting each other through the worst times and always. Thursday was a write off, barricading themselves away watching teen heartbreak movies, R&R and Sandra Bullock’s ‘Speed’. Since that moment, she understood that Hope knew why she did it and maybe even admired her for it. Yet, that doesn’t change how it’s the morning and Josie is all that’s on her mind, she doesn’t have her anymore, but Just’s needs her as much as before. Why was Josie stuck in her head, replaying every moment of their relationship. The ‘ifs’, ‘buts’ and ‘maybes’. 

Winter Ball, Penelope didn’t want to be here but Mr Salzman said it was compulsory, so she just spent the time watching from a far as Lizzie ignored M.G, the sweetest guy for her. Shame. The monster didn’t deserve him, even satan saw that, she chuckled to herself, taking another long slip of her drink. 

‘The Safety Dance’ by Sleeping At Last began to play, Penelope just looked up the the room in shock. Their song, the song that had Josie and her dancing in her room at 1am, just relishing in each other’s company. The song that played while the kissed in the woods under the stars, wrapped up in each other and the bubble of love. At this moment, tears began to fall from her face, but someone took her hand. Turning, there was Josie, using her thumb to wipe away the tears. Before sliding her arms around Penelope’s waist and swaying to the music, holding eye contact. Penelope’s mind was spinning, Josie hated her and yet they were safe in each other’s arms. 

“Hope explained”

“Oh..”

“You are a stupid, selfless, loving, dork. You hurt me, but you hurt you too. I love you so god damn much Penny. That’s enough. Who cares if we fight, blinker, if the world is against us. I love you. That’s enough.”

“I live for you Josie. We are enough”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what u think in the comments. I posted another fic that didn’t get a great response (no response) so I just deleted :p ANYWAY, hope u enjoyed


End file.
